Broken
by tmjohn72
Summary: Stiles becomes possessed by a demon and his friends are forced to work with the Argents to save him. They all want to help him but must face that it may not be possible. Eventual Derek/Stiles slash in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Broken

Author: tmjohn72

Rating: T

A/N - I couldn't get this idea out of my head so I finally settled down and started writing. Please review and let me know what you think. I have plans for multiple chapters though I haven't settled on a number. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Derek watched Stiles closely. Word was that Scott was telling everyone to stay away from Stiles and he had to investigate what was happening. He heard Scott approaching him from his flank but he didn't bother turning. His senses told him that Scott was by himself and he wasn't going to give Stiles the chance to escape if this was a diversionary tactic.

"What are you doing here, Derek?"

"I heard that you've been telling people to stay away from your best friend. It seemed like reason enough to investigate, especially with a Kanima on the loose."

Scott walked to his side and saw that he was watching Stiles as he did his homework in his bedroom. They were a few feet into the forest so it was unlikely that anyone would see them where they stood, especially in the perfect darkness that the new moon created.

"I've got this under control. I don't need you butting in and causing problems."

"I'm not here to cause problems, Scott. I'm here to see what has you turning against the person that has been risking his life for you. He didn't make a move on Allison, did he?"

Scott scoffed like it was the most preposterous idea. "Of course not, Derek. Something is up with Stiles."

"Explain." It was more of a command than a request.

"He's been acting strangely these last few days. It's difficult to be specific. It's him...but it isn't."

"Almost like he's been replaced by a shapeshifter?"

"I would know if he were. He smells off and he's become aggressive."

Derek was thinking now. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he had grown fond of the human. He had saved his life on more than one occasion and he wasn't going to turn his back on him, even if Scott insisted he do just that. "Describe his scent to me. Is it like ours?"

"No, he still smells human. But there's something wrong about it, too. Almost like sulphur." Derek broke his eyes away from Stiles and turned to Scott. "Sulphur...are you sure?"

"Yeah. What does it mean?"

They could both hear Derek's heartbeat increase. He turned away from Scott for a minute as he tried to remember all the stories that his father told him and his sister when they were younger. He'd never dealt with it before but he knew that meant nothing when it came to situations like this.

"Damn it, Derek. Tell me what's wrong with Stiles!" There was concern in his voice.

"I don't know this for sure, but it sounds like Stiles may be possessed by something. The scent of sulphur is typically associated with demons." Derek looked like felt pain saying it.

"Demons are real? Like hell and all that?"

"You need to open your mind, Scott. Werewolves and a Kanima aren't the only supernatural creatures walking the planet."

"I figured. I just didn't think about it that much. Is it dangerous?" Derek turned back to the window and his expression changed when Stiles wasn't in his room. He wasn't just concerned for the human teenager anymore. Now he was worried.

"Very dangerous," Stiles said, walking towards them from a position opposite of where he should have been. Instead of coming from the direction of the house he was coming from deeper into the forest. Scott turned to Derek who had his eyes focused on Stiles.

"Stiles, we just want to help you," Scott finally said.

"You don't have to be concerned about me, Scott. Stiles is much better off now that we're sharing his body." The voice had come out of Stiles but, like his scent, it was just a bit off. Scott started to move close to him but Derek grabbed his shoulder and held him back.

"Don't go near him, Scott. He's powerful."

Stiles' eyes moved from Scott to Derek. "You should listen to the Alpha, Scott. He knows what he's talking about. He's heard a lot of stories about creatures like me but he doesn't really know all that much more than you do. Stories can be wrong, after all."

"I can sense that you're dangerous. That's all that I need to know."

Stiles laughed. He walked towards them slowly as a strange feeling traveled up Scott and Derek's spines. It was a sense of something dark and dangerous trapping them and their instincts were on overdrive."I just want to be friends. Why is that so difficult to believe?"

"Leave Stiles. Go take over someone else's life."

"I would, but this host is full of so much potential. You two don't know the half of it, really. I'd rather keep him."

"We're not giving you a choice," Scott said, his eyes glowing yellow.

"Don't Scott, it won't do any good. You'll just be hurting Stiles," Derek warned. Stiles, or rather the demon possessing him, turned his back and Derek was finally able to sense the sulphur smell that Scott had been talking about. It spread rapidly and Derek knew that the possession wasn't going to be easy to kick.

"I'm not leaving Stiles. You two exposed him to this world and all of the wonderful things that stalk the shadows. He's full of energy and I can tell that we're going to do great things together. I'm only going to tell you this once." He turned to face them and a strong force pushed both of them back into trees and held them there.

"Stiles is mine now," he continued," forever and always. I'll let you both live assuming you agree to leave us alone. Beacon Hills is about to experience a few changes and I'm needed here to prepare. If either of you come after me I'll be sure to respond appropriately."

The invisible force vanished as Stiles simply ceased to be in front of them as though he were never there. When they turned he stood watching them from his bedroom window. His hand pulled on the cord to the blinds and then he released the cord causing them to drop rapidly, cutting him off from their enhanced vision.

"We're leaving," Derek said.

"I can't leave Stiles with that thing inside of him."

"If you stay he's going to kill you. We can't do anything for Stiles right now."

"So we just give up? We just say that Stiles is his and go on with our lives?"

"No, we're going to check the bestiary that you have in your possession."

Scott sighed. "You mean the bestiary that Stiles has on his computer?"

"We'll figure it out. You're either coming willingly or I'm going to drag you. I'm not going to leave you here alone to die at the hands of your possessed best friend." Scott relented, following Derek towards the main road where his car was waiting. They got inside after a long silence.

"You need to call Allison and her family. Set up a meeting."

"What?"

"We're going to need help. Two werewolves and a hunter in training won't do any good."

"What about your pack?"

"I sent them on a training mission. They won't be back until Sunday night."

Scott sighed, "It's only Monday. They won't be back for six days."

"That's what I said. I'm driving to the Argents. Are you going to call or are we going to show up unannounced?"


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Broken

Author: tmjohn72

Rating: T

A/N - Sorry for the odd formatting. I'm using my iPad and copying and pasting into an already uploaded document so I'm limited to the format options available. I had fun writing this chapter and I must admit that I enjoy the thought of a dark Stiles. We'll see where this goes. Please review and let me know what you think!

* * *

Allison and Scott were staring at each other in her family's living room. Everyone else had their eyes focused on Derek. "So I finally get the chance to meet the Alpha. You're not as I expected," Gerard said.

"I'll hide my disappointment at your lack of approval."

"You do that."

"Enough," Allison's father said. He and his wife both looked nervous and it was obvious they wanted this meeting over with as quickly as possible. "What brings you here, Scott?"

"Derek said we needed help. He said we needed to come here." All eyes were back on Derek as they waited for an explanation. Even Allison had looked away from Scott but he felt safer knowing that she was in the room with them.

"We had an interesting encounter with a demonically possessed human about an hour ago. It's very powerful and it alluded to creating havoc in Beacon Hills."The Argents were a little more relaxed now that they knew Derek and Scott weren't planning to try to slaughter them.

"Do you know what kind of demon?"

"We don't know anything except that it inhabited a human and there was a strong scent of sulphur."

"Then the resolution is simple. We must sacrifice the human to destroy the threat."

Scott growled, unable to control his anger. Allison put a hand on his shoulder and he calmed down but she was sure her father was already reaching for the handgun he had slipped into the waistline of his pants before they arrived.

"Killing the host isn't an option," Derek said calmly.

"It's Stiles," Scott said, "the host is Stiles."

Allison was concerned now, thinking back on his strange behavior. "That's why you warned me to stay away from him."

"I didn't know he was possessed when I told you. I just knew that he was acting strangely. He shoved Jackson into a locker and it took Danny and I to pull him off. The fact that I couldn't do it on my own is a big enough warning sign."

"I understand that this kid is a friend but the answer is simple. Short of performing a rite of exorcism, killing the host with the demon still possessing him is the best way to destroy it forever."

"Except for the fact that it will kill Stiles. Not to mention that this thing is powerful. We wouldn't be able to get close enough to it," Derek said. Gerard took a drink of water and then sat down in a chair. He turned it so that he could see everyone without having to turn his head that much which showed Derek and Scott that he didn't trust them. Derek didn't trust any of them either.

"Tell us about the rite of exorcism. What does it require?"

"It's a ritual that uses religious tools to expel the demon from the host. It takes time and slowly weakens the demon. The time required to expel the demon correlates to how powerful the beast is. If it's as powerful as you say it might not be an option."

"We're doing the exorcism," Scott said.

"You aren't the one in charge here," Allison's grandfather said.

"From now on I am. I've known Stiles since we were young kids and I'm going to make sure he gets through this. I don't want to hurt any of you but if any of you try to hurt him I won't hesitate to stop you. By whatever means necessary."

"Scott, this isn't helping," Allison said, calming him down again.

"Fine, we'll do what Scott wishes for the time being. We'll need some time to gather the supplies. You'll need time to trap him." Chris Argent walked to the bookshelf and pulled a worn book from the shelf before tossing it to Derek.

"That will teach you how to contain it so that we can expunge the demon. We should move tomorrow evening."

Allison kissed Scott and then she walked her boyfriend and Derek to the door and stopped once they were out of earshot from her family. "I hope you both know what you're doing. My grandfather won't hesitate to eliminate either of you if he thinks it's advantageous to do so."

"We'll be fine. Stiles has to be the priority right now. Besides, maybe if we're working together they'll see that we aren't a threat."

"I wouldn't count on that. Your girlfriend is right, Scott. We're going to have to watch each other's backs if we want to make it out of this alive. Stiles may be the priority, but don't delude yourself that they care for him because he's an innocent. They're focused on the bigger picture."Scott knew Derek was right. He kissed Allison goodbye and they walked back to Derek's car.

They were both quiet as Derek drove, neither wanting to think of what it would mean for themselves if Stiles were lost to the demon stealing his body. Scott got out of the car and went inside of his apartment without a word and Derek drove home trying to avoid thinking of the situation. He parked the car and went inside the abandoned train yard. He still didn't think of it as home but the Hunters, as of this point, didn't know he was there which gave him a sense of protection.

Stiles was leaning against one of the trains and watching him as he entered. Derek managed to slip the book into his jacket as he took it off. "What do you want?"

"I thought we could talk."

"You sound like him but that's about it. I don't talk to demons."

Stiles slid close to Derek and he put his hand on his chest, feeling the wolf's heart beat beneath. "Does it bother you that I'm this close?"

"Why should it? You won't hurt me."

"It's a pity that you're so sure of that. I may just prove you wrong someday, but not tonight. Right now I plan on...what's that?" The demon turned Stiles' head to the side and it saw something within Derek's eyes. "Is that fear in there? Not for yourself though...you're afraid for this human? What a ridiculous notion."

Derek started to walk away but the invisible force returned, holding him steady. "You care for him? It's odd to me that you would care about a human. He's not even worthy of joining your pack."

"What makes you say that?"

"If he were worthy you would have already turned him. I can tell he cares for you too. I knew this human was going to be strong but I had no expectation of this. A male human in love with a male werewolf!"

Derek felt a lump develop in his throat. He was sure the demon was playing with him, trying to anger and upset him so that he would stay away. But he couldn't get the thought out of his head that maybe somewhere, deep within Stiles, were the feelings the demon said. "Go away."

"You love him too?" Stiles laughed, suddenly elated by the thought. "This is a tangled web, indeed, isn't it?"

Derek turned back to him and bared his fangs as his eyes turned red. His growl carried from his diaphragm through his throat. "It's time for you to leave."  
The demon raised Stiles' hands in defeat and he took a step back.

"Stay calm, mutt. I mean no ill intention toward you at this moment. I've simply come to caution you toward your plan. I have a sense for threats against me, you see. Imagine my surprise when I discovered you were plotting against me. The man that I love." He seethed as he said the last part, his own eyes replacing the color of Stiles' with something completely black and demonic.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't you? You met with the Hunters just an hour ago. Did you think I would let myself be exorcised and not put up a fight?"

"I couldn't care less. If you won't leave on your own I'll force you out."

"You'll have to kill us both, Derek. That is something you just won't be able to do."

Derek started to say something but Stiles was gone. Just like in the forest, there was no sign of him as though he were never really there at all. Derek sat in a chair. He was annoyed at the manipulations of the thing that took over Stiles and even worse was that he knew how he felt about him. He reached into his jacket for the book and started at page one.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - Thanks go out to everyone that has been leaving positive reviews. I have hEd fun writing this and I'm thinking about going places that even I wouldn't have imagined. Things are still going according to plan for the most part but look for that to start to change pretty soon. Please keep reviewing and I'll keep writing. Chapter Four is already finished, I'm just giving it a few tweaks and then I'll start on Chapter Five.

* * *

Derek woke up with images of Stiles burning fresh in his mind. He grumbled as he sat up in the bed. His mind was already swimming with fear and concern for Stiles. He stood and stretched, glancing at the book, before heading to the mini fridge and taking out a handful of grapes from a bowl. He shoved a few into his mouth and did his best to avoid what was on his mind. His efforts were futile.

The buzz of his cell vibrating pulled him out of his delusion and he flipped it open and read the message. Scott was telling him that Stiles was at school and acting even stranger. People were starting to notice. He sighed as he texted back a response, telling him the plan and that they couldn't do anything until nightfall. They couldn't risk challenging the demon with people around.

Settling for another handful of grapes as his breakfast, he eventually took a shower and changed clothes before returning to the book. It was full of a dozen theories on demonology and how they were able to walk the Earth. Derek had never paid much attention to religion but the book was full of religious connotations and considering the subject matter, he wasn't surprised. His eyes memorized various symbols and added supplies they would need to a list on the desk next to him. Most of the items would be taken care of by the Argents, he suspected.

He wouldn't be hurt if he touched holy water, but he didn't have the first idea of where to get some except for the Catholic church, and he wasn't going to walk in there if he could help it. Part of him wished he had his pack around to lend a hand but he knew he couldn't begin to explain this stuff to them. He would never try to explain how he felt about Stiles because he didn't really understand where it came from. It was like the human was all he could think about and it had happened overnight as though some switch had flipped in his head.

He cursed the Kanima and their ordeal in the school pool as the cause. He had been forced to trust Stiles and just when he thought he had been wrong to do so, Stiles came through and pulled him back from the depths of the aqua-colored liquid moments before he wasn't able to hold his breath any longer. He shuddered thinking of Stiles' arm around him because now it was the one thing he wanted more than anything.

The phone continued vibrating and he growled when he flipped it open again. This time Scott was calling him. "What do you want now?"

"Something weird is going on, Derek," Scott said over the phone. When he didn't say anything else Derek got annoyed.

"Are you going to tell me or do you want me to go see for myself?"

"He picked a fight with one of the creeps on the football team. The guy hit Stiles and his nose was broken and bloody one minute but perfectly fine the next. The guy ran out of the school screaming."

"Do you think he's a threat to people?"

"I...I don't know, Derek." Derek sighed.

He wished Stiles were there to do the research so he could go deal with the situation but his appeal was for naught. "Go to the cafeteria and get salt. If you circle it around him he'll get weaker."

"Alright. Derek, we have to save him. He would do this for us."

"I know," Derek said. He hung up the phone and returned to his reading. That was what was bothering him most, he realized. Stiles would have willingly done the same thing for anyone he knew. That was the type of guy he was. He hoped he could learn how to be that type of guy fast enough to save the love of his life.

* * *

Nightfall had descended and they were all standing inside his house. The house where most of his family had been burned alive. He cringed at the connection as the Argents finished setting up the equipment they would need. The isolation was important to keep anyone innocent from stumbling upon the danger and getting hurt. The supplies were going to be necessary to keep the demon contained and weaken his power.

"I'm still not clear on how we'll know when the demon has been exercised. The book you gave me wasn't clear."

"I'm honestly not sure. I've never seen this done before."

"That gives is all a lot of confidence, Dad," Allison said, giving him a smile. Derek was thankful she was there to keep things light. Plus, he was almost starting to find her trustworthy which was more than he could say for the rest of them, especially her Grandfather.

Scott stumbled in a moment later carrying a stack of books almost to his neck. He placed them on a table and they all assembled around the chair which was sitting above an intricate sigil. Part of the symbols were based on Enochian magic, Derek had realized, recognizing them from the book. Others were new to him and while they seemed innocuous, he wanted to be certain. "What do these symbols do?"

"They work together to trap the demon and block his power. The lattice on the border of the circle is thought to absorb any energy directed outside so that the demon can't kill us from inside of it."

"Which raises a new question. How do we get him inside?"

"That is going to be the difficult part. We'll have to put him in there." Derek looked at Scott and he nodded. They both knew they would have to get him inside somehow since they were the ones that had the enhanced strength. The problem was that Derek didnt know if they had enough strength to do it.

"Let's send him an invitation."

Derek stiffened as the stench of sulphur spread through his house. It was so strong that even the Argents could smell it. Scott moved closer to Allison to protect her even as her mother moved within an arms reach of her daughter. When Gerard pulled out a knife things got crazy.

The same invisible force that had shoved them against the tree and kept Derek still was now controlling the knife, sending it flying all over the room within inches of hitting someone. "It's having fun with us." The knife suddenly flew for Derek and he wasn't able to dodge it as it cut him on the cheek. It wasn't deep and his healing had already started when Stiles stepped out of the shadows in one of the corners.

"What beautiful decorations. Honestly, you all didn't have to go through the trouble."

Derek was on him in a second but when he was within reach the force pushed him away from Stiles and into the wall. The sound of wood splintering carried throughout the room as Scott's fangs finished transforming. He knew he would bite Stiles if it meant protecting Allison, but he hoped he wouldn't have to. "I do love parties," the demon said, taking control of Stiles' eyes so that they were once again all black. He took a step towards Allison but Scott growled. "Do you really think you can stop me?"

"I know that we can together," Scott said, rushing for him as Allison's mother tossed a handful of salt at him. The powder confused him for a split second and when Scott connected with Stiles he felt like he ran into a brick wall. Stiles laughed as he flung Scott to the floor. "I also enjoy a good amount of healthy violence. Tell me, Allison, do you?"

She raised a crossbow at him but it caught on fire just by him glancing at it. She tossed it to the floor and kicked it away as the flame died. "Now!," Gerard said, as everyone rushed for him at once. Allison was knocked backwards but she managed to stay on her feet. Derek and Scott moved him closer to the sigil but when he got to the border Stiles wouldn't move any further no matter what they did. Allison took a salt shaker from her pocket and dumped it around Stiles in a thick circle while Scott and Derek held him still.

"When I'm free I will rip out all of your hearts and feast on them."

"That's just disgusting," Allison said, unable to stop her imagination from forming that graphic picture in her mind.

"Derek, where'd you go? This is hurting me Derek. You have to stop it!," Stiles pleaded.

Derek didn't budge. He had done his best to prepare himself for Stiles' attempts to sway him now that the demon knew about his feelings. He wasn't going to get in the way. Stiles took a deep breath and when he exhaled the salt turned to ash and vanished. Moving inhumanly fast, he ran to Derek and held him securely against the wall as his tongue licked the blood from the now healed cut on his face.

"Now that's what I call lifeblood! What do you say we give these people a real show?" The demon was reaching for the zipper in Derek's jeans but he knocked his hands away. The Alpha growled and wrapped his arms around Stiles and he squeezed hard as he walked towards the artwork on the floor.

"You're killing us," he said, as Derek continued to squeeze. Objects began to fly around the room crashing into things until Derek managed to get him inside the sigil. As soon as Stiles crossed the border the objects fell from wherever they were in the room. "It's a pity, Derek. You wouldn't have had a better lay."

"Shut up. It's time for you to start dying."

"It is going to take some time," Gerard said, surprised by the strength of the demon. He pulled a pill bottle from his pocket and swallowed a small yellow pill as he caught his breath. "The old man is right. You're looking at weeks and Stiles' father will know I've gone missing. He'll come looking for me here. Especially since I left that note saying that if anything happened to me Derek Hale was responsible."

"I can handle Stiles' father if he comes here," Derek said.

"Look at him. He's already weakening," Allison's mom said, sitting down and looking at him like he were a two-headed puppy. Her eyes were fixated as he tried to push past the barrier of the sigil but something unseen kept him inside.

"Mommy and Daddy are saying hello, Derek. The fire was so hot for them. Their flesh melted as they screamed, not quite dying as quickly as they should have. It was torture. Can you hear their screams, Derek?" His teeth were clenched as he watched Derek refuse to give in to his taunts.

Derek knew it was only a matter of time before his feelings were broadcast for everyone to hear and he tried to ignore what was coming.

"Derek, it licked your blood. Is it enough to transform him?," Scott asked.

"No, our blood alone can't turn someone. It requires the bite and our venom to enter the bloodstream. Besides, with a demon possessing him he's likely immune." Scott held his arm around Allison as they watched the creature in possession of their friend.

Gerard reached for the first book in the stack and he started chanting from its pages, the language one of the several lost dialects of the world. The demon laughed as it sat in the chair sitting over the sigil. The wooden frame creaked as he sat in it but it was strong enough to hold him. "When I get out of here I will kill you all so very slowly. Tell me, Chris. Would you like for me to kill your daughter while you watch or should I allow her to watch you and Scott die? There are so many possibilities!"

Chris Argent sat still as he listened to his father's words. "The chant is the first part of the ritual process. It will take time but we'll expel it eventually." Stiles laughed at the thought. "Are you sure about that? I have such grand hopes for this town. Did you really think I came here all alone?"

They all shared a series of concerned glances. It wasn't something they had considered even though they should have. Derek used his senses but he didn't feel any potential threat at the moment. "We'll have to start patrols of the area to be sure we aren't interrupted. Where's your new pack?," Chris asked.

"They're out of town on an errand. They won't be back until Sunday," Scott said, annoyed that they were gone without supervision as much as they weren't around when they could have been useful. Derek turned to him.

"If I had known Stiles was going to be possessed by a demon I would have asked them to stick around a while longer."

"Whatever."

"Stop it. We need to stay focused on killing this thing for Stiles." Scott held Allison a little tighter as he kissed her cheek. Stiles stayed silent as he watched everyone react to his news. His expression was unreadable but his hands were shaking as Gerard continued his chanting.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- My thanks to everyone that has been subscribing to the story and author alerts. My inbox has never been this full! I am happy to present Chapter Four and I hope everyone likes it. Please consider sharing it with your friends and link to it on every Teen Wolf/Sterek blog you can thank of!

* * *

Derek had to be outside. He needed to feel the wind and smell the scents of the forest surrounding his house. Stiles' taunts had become more petty and he was messing with all of them now. When he had walked out he was telling lies about Scott and Erica in an effort to break Allison.

The Alpha was biding his time, waiting for the insults to come back to him as the demon grew weaker. It would lash out and spill the secret that Derek had only just come to realize and accept. Having everyone, especially the enemy, know his private thoughts made him uncomfortable for reasons he couldn't exactly figure out. His calm shattered when he heard screams coming from inside.

Derek ran back into the room. Allison had a broken off piece of the chair lodged in her shoulder. Derek turned back to Stiles as the demon continued to pick apart the wooden chair as his eyes scanned everyone in the room. Derek ran for him but Scott stopped him from stepping into the sigil and breaking the barrier which would have allowed the demon to escape.

"He's just trying to distract us from our goal. Ignore him."

"I'm fine," Allison said, pulling the chunk of arm rest from her shoulder. The cut was deep but the bleeding had already started to slow and coagulate as her father put pressure on the wound. "See, it's just a scratch."

Derek sighed. He had almost given the demon exactly what he wanted. He turned to Gerard who looked like he hadn't slept in a week. "Why aren't you chanting?"

"I need a break. The ritual must be done precisely or it won't work. I'm reserving my strength."

"We need to get this thing out of Stiles now! There has to be another way."

"Not unless you know how to reconnect a severed head. Our options are limited as I told you before. You chose the long way so now we wait for the next stage to begin." A sharpened chair leg flew at Gerard's head. Derek reached out and stopped it before it connected. He tossed the wood into the corner and turned back to Gerard. "I just saved your life. Don't make me regret it."

"Come on, Derek. Allegiances can awesome, right? Sometimes even downright hot. Hey, like that time you banged Kate! Of course, she was just using you to filet your family. Wow Scott, you'd better keep an eye on Allison. Crazy runs in the family. Ask her mother of you don't believe me."

Allison ignored him and she rested her head on Scott's shoulder. She was tired and she closed her eyes to sleep but Stiles wasn't having it. He screeched loudly and tossed a handful of splinters in their direction. "No napping, slut."

"This would be easier if he forgot how to use his mouth. I guess he picked the wrong person to possess for that to happen."

"Ouch, that really hurts Scott. Why don't we go back to talking about you and Erica and why you haven't hit that yet. Or have you?"

Gerard reached for the second book and started chanting in a whole new language. Derek watched closely when Allison's mother started sprinkling holy water onto Stiles, keeping her distance from flying shards of wood. "I sure hope you all didn't use washable marker to draw this little sigil. I'd hate for it to all just wash away." Stiles swiped his hand over the sigil but the ink didn't smear, to his dismay. He cursed under his breath and then glared at Gerard.

"Hey Grandpa, when are we going to talk about your big bad secret? Like that time you killed that girl because you thought she was a werewolf. That was classy." He didn't stray, continuing his chanting with precision even as Stiles showered him with small dull shards of wood. He looked to Allison who had finished cleaning the wound in her shoulder and he prepared another.

"This is getting old, demon. Shards of wood aren't going to do much damage."

"You're right, Derek. Let's talk about you for a change. Tell us, how did it feel when you slid it into Kate? I imagine she faked a pretty good..."

"Next time someone gets possessed we sew their mouths shut," Derek said, glaring at the guy he loved and hating what had taken possession of him.

Stiles stood up from where he was sitting and he pounded at the barrier but the invisible force still kept him in. He was sweating now and panting as Gerard's words grew more rapid. Stiles pulled off his shirt and started to undo his pants. "Keep them on, demon. We don't want to see Stiles naked," Scott said.

"Maybe you don't, but someone in this room does," he said. He stopped taking off the jeans and sat back down. He used the shirt to wipe the sweat off of his face. "That's right. Someone in this room has the hots for Stiles. Isn't that right, Christopher?" Allison's father ignored him.

"Your games are getting old."

"Yes, I've spent far too much time here," Stiles said. He took the shirt that had soaked up his sweat and he held his right hand over it, chanting something that Derek, even with his enhanced hearing, couldn't quite make out. Then he started rubbing the glowing shirt on the sigil and within seconds the barrier was gone. Stiles stood up and laughed as everyone rushed for him.

"I may be weaker but I can still do what needs to be done!" Now free, he grabbed the last large chunk of wood and shoved it into Gerard's chest. "Time to die, Argent. You can all thank me later."

Derek had his arms around Stiles again but the demon was weaker and had more to lose. It was using Stiles' body to thrash violently and his leg connected with Mrs. Argent's chest and sent her flying backwards. She connected with the wall hard and fury took over as she reached for the holy water and tossed it all on Stiles' chest. He screamed as it burned his flesh and his agony gave him a burst in strength. He shoved Derek away and escaped into the shadow of the corner, vanishing from the room.

Allison and her father were kneeling over Gerard as they realized there was nothing they could do. Stiles had killed him and even though it wasn't his fault, Derek knew that the look in Allison's mothers eyes meant he was now in a lot of danger. He turned to Scott. "Where would Stiles go to be alone?"

Scott tried to think but aside from going to his house to hang with him, he came up empty. "Maybe to the school? I don't know." Derek cursed and ran out of the house leaving them to clean up the mess they had caused. He wasn't going to let the demon inhabit Stiles any longer. He was going to do what had to be done. He transformed, his clothes tearing off of him as he took off running towards the center of made it to the school in record time and entered through the boy's locker room, pulling one of the lockers open and searching for clothes now that he had returned to his naked human form. "Doesn't anyone leave clothes in lockers anymore?" He hit the jackpot on his forth try, pulling a pair of freshly washed sweatpants, a faded Simple Plan t-shirt, and socks out of the metal box. He put them on quickly as his face twisted from displeasure when he caught the scent of melted flesh and sulfur.

Derek followed the scent to one of the chemistry rooms. Stiles was kneeling over a sink as he peeled burned flesh from his body. Where the skin was torn new, healthy skin began to take its place. "It's time for this to be over."

The demon laughed as he turned and faced Derek. "It's funny that we're meeting like this, Derek. Stiles had a dream about a scene very close to this just after I started taking him over."

"Leave Sties. Take me instead."  
"Don't be stupid. The hunters wouldn't pause to kill me in your body."  
"They could try, but I'm strong and fast. I'm the Alpha, remember?"

Stiles looked weak as he leaned on one of the stools at the table. He was still in pain from the remaining burns on his chest. The demon seemed less confident but Derek knew it was likely to be more dangerous. "You needn't remind me of that fact."

"Take me. Stop hurting Stiles. I'll give you control willingly."  
The demon roared with laughter, suddenly back to full health. "You really are quite dense, aren't you? Werewolves have an immunity from demons. Did you really not know that?"

Derek shrugged his shoulder. "I was hoping you didn't."

"When are you going to stop trying to trick me? I have possession of Stiles and as you saw, sigils can't contain my power. There is only one way to expel me and we both know you won't do it." Derek wanted to respond but he couldn't. An arrow flew through the window and landed in Stiles' shoulder, pushing him forward off the stool and onto the floor. The demon cursed as blood began to pour from the wound.  
Derek looked through the window and saw Allison holding her bow with Scott by her side.

Derek growled for what they had done and his eyes were red with anger. "Its okay, Derek. The arrow was dipped in the Kanima's slime. It should still affect Stiles even though he's possessed."

Derek looked down at Stiles and he could tell that Scott was right. The arrow was sticking in the wound and he pulled it out and applied pressure to the wound to keep him from bleeding out. He started thinking about what the demon had said and his heart fell. Scott and Allison made their way into the room as Derek kneeled over him.

"What are we going to do now?," Allison asked. Her grandfather was dead and Derek didn't have time for her family to learn the exorcism procedure as they went along, especially when the demon still had so much power. He looked up to Scott with eyes full of sadness and Scott shook his head. "No! Derek, you'll kill him!"

"We don't have a choice. We won't get this chance again. Besides, it's killing Stiles every minute he's in control."

"I said no," Scott said, moving closer. Derek growled and he warned Scott not to challenge him. The beta took a step back even though Derek wasn't technically his Alpha. "No...please, Derek. There must be another way."

"The demon is trapped inside of Stiles because of the Kanima's venom. It's cut off from its power but it won't last forever. If it regains his strength we may never be able to save Stiles. Now it knows what we're capable of. Do you think it's gonna let us live when we pose a threat to its plans?"

Scott looked like he wanted to cry. Allison was crying. Derek was feeling guilty and ashamed of just thinking it. He wanted nothing more than for Stiles to live but he knew that being subjugated by a demon wasn't the life he wanted for himself. Derek turned Stiles over onto his back and he looked into eyes that seemed so foreign to him. His hand moved up and covered Stiles' nose and mouth and he applied pressure to cut off the air. His body began to shake slightly but the venom still had a hold on him.

Scott collapsed onto the floor and Allison moved to him, wrapping her arms around him tightly as the sound of Stiles' heartbeat slowly faded. Derek watched as consciousness slipped from the demon and he used his hand to close Stiles' eyes even while he kept his other hand steady. He was crying now too, along with Allison, and his thoughts were on what he was doing. The wolf was tearing to get out. To stop him from finishing this task. To stop him from murdering his love.

Derek pulled his hand back a minute later when Stiles' heart had stopped. A black cloud no larger than Stiles was expunged from his body like a magnet of opposite force was shoving it out of him. The haze hovered for a moment and then began to scatter around the room before vanishing entirely. Allison dropped the bow and moved close to Stiles. "That was it, right? The demon was killed."

Derek couldn't talk. He couldn't even think. He just stared at the clock as this time forever locked into his mind. It was 10:37 and this would forever be the time that he killed the love of his life. Allison had other plans.

She immediately started CPR, pumping Stiles' heart in between a series of breaths to restart the oxygen flow. She continued for minutes until Scott took over, not caring about the prospect of his lips meeting Stiles' if it meant bringing him back to life. Allison laughed and pulled Derek from his haze as her fingers pressed into Stiles' neck. "I feel a pulse!"

"Derek, you have to give him the bite." Derek remained still as he listened to Stiles' renewed heartbeat. "Derek! Turn him before we lose him again!" Derek shook his head, refusing to do it. "He doesn't want the bite."

"He will if it will save his life!"

"I'm calling an ambulance," Allison said, reaching into her pocket for her phone.  
"How are we going to explain what happened to him?"

"I don't care! He needs a hospital."

Derek looked at him as he remained still, the venom still working through his system. He signed, knowing that even if he did give Stiles the bite the venom would just hold it at bay. He moved suddenly, scooping Stiles into his arms and he took off running. The hospital wasn't far and he knew that it was Stiles' best chance. He ran through traffic, avoiding vehicles that honked as he weaved through them while running as fast as he could with Stiles in his arms.

Scott's boss was waiting for Derek at the edge of the hospital's parking lot.

"You can't take him to the hospital, Derek. Put him in the car."

Derek did as the veterinarian directed and he slid into the seat next to Stiles. "Scott called me and told me what happened. I'm taking you back to the clinic."  
"Can you help him?"

"I'll do my best," he promised, speeding down the road toward the clinic and Stiles' only hope.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N - Thanks for your continued support! To those people that felt like demonic Stiles was weak, I know you have a point. I wanted him to be more insidious than violent. I just finished chapter 9 and I'm ready to start on 10. Don't worry, the violence is coming, but I wanted there to be a reason for it.

* * *

Derek was still as he listened to Stiles' steady heartbeat. It was stronger now that the vet had injected medication in his arm to help keep his body working in its weakened state. The color had drained from his face because of the demon possession and Derek knew that though it was temporary, it might last longer than someone would expect as he healed through what he had been through.

Scott was sitting next to Derek with Allison on his right squeezing his hand. "You did the right thing Derek," she said, breaking their silence. Scott's expression told Derek that he didn't agree and deep down he felt the same way. Still, Stiles was alive and demon free as far as he could tell. Now they just needed to understand the demon's plans and why Stiles was such an appealing target.

The vet sighed and walked towards them. "He seems to be on the mend. Possession can take a lot out of a person and Stiles is going to need some time. Have you considered what you will tell his father?"

"We haven't gotten that far. I faked a text to his dad telling him he was staying at my place after a study session but he'll get a call when he isn't in school in a few hours. Not to mention my mother will be home soon," Scott said. Allison leaned her head on Scott's shoulder and sighed as the events of the last day caught up with her.

"We can always say that he was injured trying to protect my Grandfather."

"He was protecting his high school principal at my house?," Derek asked, showing the story would raise too many unanswered questions. Scott glared in his direction. "Do you have a better idea? Besides killing my best friend, I mean."

"Actually, Derek did the only thing that would have saved Stiles. The demon would have killed him long before he would have been exorcised and by the look of Stiles the demon was a powerful one. I can't imagine it was an easy decision. He is the reason your friend is here."

Scott didn't want to hear that. He wanted to not be the only one to tell him that Stiles didn't deserve to go through this ordeal and that what Derek did was unforgivable even if they were lucky enough to bring him back from death. That was his point, in fact. "He still had to kill him to do it."

"Either way, Stiles should make a full recovery. I suggest you all attempt to get some rest before you have to go to school. I'll stay here with him throughout the day to ensure he's taken care of."

"Is there a chance he could be possessed again?"

The vet frowned. "I think it is unlikely with him being so weak, but yes, further possession is possible, though it would be a different demon since the last one was killed. There might be some magical solutions available. I'll do a little research and get back to you." Allison and Scott stood and walked towards the door leading to the front part of the office. Allison stopped and turned back to Derek. "Can I give you a ride home?"

"No, but thanks. I'm going to stay here for a little while." Scott rolled his eyes. Derek couldn't blame the beta for being angry at him but he suspected Scott wouldn't be so cold if he knew how he really felt about Stiles. He watched them leave and the vet scribbled notes into a chart before excusing himself to his office. Derek refused to leave him, not just because he loved him, but because he was responsible for him now.

* * *

Derek heard the vehicle pull up but he ignored it. The vet emerged from his office at the chime as the front door opened and he went to see what was needed of him. "Where is he?"

"Sheriff, please...," he begged, but Stiles' father walked back to where Derek and Stiles were. The vet followed and he shot Derek an enraged glance. "What in the hell is going on here? Why isn't he in a hospital?"

"Sheriff, I just declared that he was stable for transport. I was about to call the hospital as you appeared at the front door. I understand that he looks worse for wear but your son is going to be fine."

"What happened to him? What's wrong with my son?"

"Your son was found unconscious in the woods. He was dehydrated when Mr. Hale and I were out for a run and found him. The two of us brought him here immediately."

"What about Scott? I got a text last night that they were staying at his house."

"I've already spoken to Scott. They apparently had an argument and Stiles left. We think he may have gotten lost." The Sheriff stared at the vet like he had sprouted wings and was flying around the room. "Do you expect me to believe that? I know my son and I can tell you that he had no reason to go into those woods because he would have needed to go out of his way to get there. Someone tell me the damn truth!"

"How did you find out he was here? I was going to call you once your son was on the way to the hospital."

"Chris Argent called me this morning to tell me about a death in his family and then he mentions that Stiles is here." Derek clenched his jaw at the betrayal. He had to of known what was going to take place if the Sheriff came to look for his son. "I want answers," the Sheriff yelled. Derek was prepared to start telling the best lie of his life when Stiles opened his eyes. "Dad? Why are you yelling?"

"Stiles? Thank god you're alright." He held his son and hugged him which really amounted to smashing him against a metal exam table. When he released his son he wiped tears from his eyes. "Don't you ever do this to me again, Stiles." He nodded to his father.

"Where's Derek?"

Derek was by his side before Stiles could look around the room. "I'm here, Stiles. Are you alright?" Stiles blinked and slowly nodded. "Thank you for saving my life," he said, showing that he remembered everything that happened. Derek couldn't help that tears were starting to well up in his eyes but he wasn't going to start crying in front of everyone. He took a step back from the table. "I'll give you all some time."

"Don't go far, Hale," the Sheriff said, looking at him like he was public enemy number one. Derek nodded and went into the other room.

"Stiles, I need for you to explain what happened. It's very important."

"Scott and I were drinking and we had a fight. I left but I wasn't going to drive since I had been drinking. I wanted to take a shortcut through the forest but I got turned around, I guess."

"That would explain the dehydration. I did a blood test to check for drugs and the results were clear. We don't normally test animals for alcohol." Derek smirked from the front of the vet's office as he listened to how easily Stiles and the vet were spinning their story. "I can't believe this. Why didn't you just call me?"

"Dad, you're the Sheriff. I know how you feel about underage drinking. Besides, I've walked home from Scott's before and I thought I could handle it. I'm really sorry I caused so much trouble."

"Does he need to go to the hospital?" The vet shook his head. "He's on the mend. It wouldn't hurt to follow up with his primary care physician, but as long as he is getting rest and drinking fluids he'll be fine. I'm just glad that Derek and I were in the woods when we were."

"Not to mention in the right place at the right time," Sheriff Stilinski said, not buying that part of their story. Stiles could tell that his father was suspicious and he knew that questions were not a good idea right now. "Dad, I called Derek when I realized I was lost. He came to find me." Derek wished he could have seen the Sheriff's face with that one. His voice was light when he responded, "I didn't realize you knew Derek Hale."

"We met awhile back."

"After you turned him in for killing his sister?"

"Dad, do we have to talk about this now? I'm really tired."

"No, of course not. Let's get you home." Derek watched as the Sheriff carefully put his son in his vehicle and then they left. The vet sighed from the front desk and he looked at Derek. "You're very lucky. I can't imagine what Chris Hale was thinking telling him that his son was here."

"He's fuming over the death of his father and he probably wants to be sure the demon is really dead. I'll talk to him."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"I can handle my temper."

"Normally I would agree but you're exhausted and you've been through a lot the last few hours. Get some rest first. Promise me."

Derek didn't want to talk any more. He nodded and then walked out. He walked in the direction of the train yard but he found himself instead going back to his house. Chris Argent was there with a can of gasoline. "I didn't want to burn the place without talking to you. I know that my family has caused you a lot of trouble."

"Like you telling Stilinski where he could find his son?"

"He had a right to make sure he was okay, especially after what you did."

"You're pissed that I killed the demon? That was your original plan to start with."

"Maybe. It may have even worked for you, but we both know it wasn't the smart move."

"Stiles is alive and demon free. I think I made the right call."  
"I have no say in the matter. This time. Now that my father's gone we're going to be taking control of Beacon Hills back from the creatures that go bump in the night. I'd like us to be on the same side but I still don't know if I can trust you."

"The feeling is mutual."

Chris sighed. "The body has been removed and burning it down will remove any remaining evidence. I'm going to want to talk to Stiles to see if he has any insight on what the demon was planning."

"He's too weak right now but I'll set it up."

"I would appreciate it. It's up to you if you want to burn the place down."

Derek thought for a moment. This place held good memories for him but they were all overshadowed by the worst one in his life. Well, now the second worst. "Burn it to the ground. I don't live here anymore." Argent nodded and he started to pour the gasoline on the porch as Derek walked away.

He wasn't sure where he was going but when he found himself looking up at Stiles' window he understood why he was there. He wouldn't be able to sleep until he knew that Stiles was safe.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N - I decided that I would be awesome and go ahead and post another chapter. I'm getting ready to start on Chapter 10 as I posted previously. Sorry if Derek seems out of character, I'm trying to make him tear down his walls for Stiles. Are there any characters that I haven't featured that you would like for me to include in the story? To the Americans: Happy Independence Day!

* * *

It was dark. After hearing his heartbeat and being sure that Stiles was now human again, he had gone home to shower, eat, and sleep. Upon waking at two in the morning his first instinct was to find Stiles to see how he was. He didn't trust himself to talk about everything over the phone so he took off into the night. As he stared at the house he heard the snores of Stiles' father so he decided to risk it.

The Alpha ran fast and jumped, grabbing hold of the edge of the roof and pulling himself up. He had done it so many times that it was like second nature, although it had been a while since he had been in the teen's room. Derek found the window unlocked so he opened it quietly and then slipped inside.

Stiles' eyes opened as Derek walked close and his mouth twisted into a weak smile. "Derek? I was hoping you would come see me."

Derek could tell that he was still weakened from the ordeal. He sat on the floor so that he could see Stiles and they could talk quietly to avoid waking up his father down the hall. "I've been worried. How are you?"

"Worn out. The bastard was feeding off my energy or something."

"Yeah, demons tend to do that. I'm glad that you're alive Stiles, but I'm so sorry for what I did to you."

"You saved my life. Dead or alive is better than being controlled by a demon."

Derek looked around the dark room as his guilt surfaced. He shoved it down to the deepest depths within himself as he focused on the important stuff. Like the way Stiles was staring at him and how the familiar scent of just Stiles had returned. "I'm surprised your room doesn't reek of sulphur."

"My dad lit a candle. He said it smelled like death."

"Were you aware of the stuff it made you do?"

"Yeah. I kind of got a kick out of shoving Jackson into the locker because he totally deserved it. It was quite the manipulator though. He could access my memories and all of my knowledge. Even my feelings."

Derek held his breath. He didn't expect discussion of feelings to come up so soon and he wasn't ready to go there. He looked to Stiles and the teenager was calm for the first time Derek had come to know him. "I remember licking your blood. That was gross."

"Yeah, it took me by surprise too."

"Derek, that thing was telling the truth about its plans. It unleashed something that was buried in the cemetery. It was almost all it could think about."

"Do you know if he had a name?"

"He kept trying to hide things from me but he couldn't after awhile. His name was Andras. He wanted to start a war, Derek."

"What kind of war. Between humans?

"Between everyone. It wanted to kill everyone."

"What did he dig up?," Derek asked, intent on changing the subject.

"A crystal sphere. He said a weird chant over it and then it vanished. He was cloaking it from human sight. Maybe that's why I wasn't able to see it?"  
"Do you know what the sphere was for?"

Stiles looked scared. He shivered and reached for Derek. He grabbed Derek's wrist and held tightly onto it. "It was like pandora's box, in a way. It held all of these negative emotions. I think he unleashed them to start the war."

"I'll see if I can find it and destroy it." He started to get up.  
"Don't leave me, Derek. Stay."

Derek sighed. He wanted nothing more than for Stiles to say those words. He nodded and sat back down. Stiles reached for his hand and he interlaced their fingers. It sent waves of pleasure through Derek's body. He turned to look at Stiles but his eyes were already closed as he drifted back to sleep. Derek did his best to stay still which only caused him to doze off too.

* * *

He woke up a few hours later when he felt Stiles' fingers untangle from his own. When he looked at him the teenager was tossing and turning in the bed. Derek gently shook him by the shoulder and woke him up. "Shhh, it was just a bad dream. I'm here." Stiles pulled at Derek and he relented, climbing onto the bed with Stiles and wrapping his arms around him.

Derek recognized the fear in Stiles' eyes and he wished that he could make it all disappear. "You have to stay, Derek. You can't leave. Promise me!"

"It's alright. I'm not going anywhere. Try to get some sleep." The warmth coming from Derek made him comfortable and he dozed back off. Derek listened to the rhythm of his breathing and tried to think appropriate thoughts while he held a weakened Stiles in his arms. He couldn't deny how much pleasure he got from being there with Stiles, even touching him. The wolf was settled as well, content to be in the presence of the one he loved.

* * *

Derek woke up a second time when he felt Stiles turn in his arms. He opened his eyes slowly and found a pair of eyes staring back into his. "Good morning."

"Good morning. How do you feel?"

"Sleepy. I think I need some vitamins and minerals to get me back on my feet."

"I can get you food if you're hungry."

"If you move I'll kill you." Stiles winced after he realized what he had said. He gave Derek an apologetic look. Derek was quiet for a minute.

"I can't stay here while your father is awake, Stiles. Besides, I need to start working with Argent to plan for the war that this thing is trying to start." Derek panicked when tears started to fall from Stiles' face, pooling into a spot on the pillow underneath his head. "Did I hurt you?"

"I remember what I did. I killed Allison's grandfather. Oh my god."

"No, it wasn't you. It was the demon controlling you, Stiles. You had no way of controlling yourself. You aren't responsible for anything that happened."

He continued crying but his face softened as though he was taking in what Derek said. The Alpha used his thumb to wipe the last set of tears from Stiles' eyes as they started to fall. "You're going to be okay. That's what's important."

"I hope you're right."

"Of course I am. I'm the Alpha."

That made Stiles smile a toothy grin and Derek felt his heart melting. "Yes, you're the Alpha. You can go figure out everything, I guess. But you have to come back tonight."

There was no other place Derek had planned to be. Derek's arms continued to cradle Stiles as he looked at the alarm clock. "We can sleep for a few more hours," he offered, content to hold onto him forever. Stiles nodded and he moved closer to Derek. Their breathing soon synchronized as they drifted off yet again.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- Can you believe we're already at Chapter 7? The story is finished and came to 11 chapters and an epilogue. Thank you all for the wonderful support and reviews, I thoroughly enjoyed writing "Broken" and am very proud of what I accomplished. Please keep sharing with friends and posting to your blogs and tumblrs!

* * *

Stiles woke up screaming. His father had his arms on his son's shoulders and he was gently shaking him to wake him up. The screaming continued even after Stiles opened his eyes because what he had seen had terrified him. When he stopped screaming his father sat next to him on the bed. "Where's Derek?"

The Sheriff gave his son an odd look. "Stiles, are you sure he didn't hurt you in some way? It's important for you to tell me the truth."

"Derek saved me. I already told you that."

"Yes, you did. But you're screaming and having nightmares and his name is the first thing you mention when you come out of it. You have to know that it doesn't make a whole lot of sense."

"I'm fine dad, it was just a bad dream. I sorry I woke you up."

He couldn't stand to see Stiles so afraid, but Derek knew better than to emerge from the closet and alert Stiles' father to his presence. The screaming had woken him up too and when he couldn't wake Stiles from his nightmare Derek ran for the closet in order to avoid being caught. Now all he wanted to do was wrap his arms back around Stiles and to tell him that he kept his word, that he didn't leave him.

"Stiles, I think it might be good for you to talk someone. We can find a psychologist or even your guidance counselor at your school. I need to make sure you're alright. I'm not mad that you won't talk to me but I am concerned. Maybe if it's someone objective." Derek imagined how that conversation would go. Stiles shook his head and shoved the blankets off of himself.

"I'll talk to someone if you want me to, dad, but I'm fine."

"We can talk about it more in the morning before your appointment with Doctor Harlow. Get some sleep, son."

"You too," Stiles said to his father. He breathed a sigh of relief when he heard his father's bedroom door close and his closet door begin to slowly open. He already knew Derek was in there though he wasn't quite sure how. He didn't care how he knew as long as Derek hadn't left him. He also knew that Derek wouldn't have come out if his father hadn't actually gone to bed.

"I thought you left me for a minute."

"I was hiding from your father."

"I figured. Come back to bed." Their eyes met and the fact that they were sleeping in the same bed together was no longer weird, just as before. Derek climbed next to Stiles and he draped his arm over Stiles' chest. The teenager was on his back staring at the ceiling. "You're going to be alright."

"I know. I'm just remembering more about the demon's plan. It's bad, Derek."

"Not now, we'll discuss it later. Right now you need to sleep." Stiles nodded and he closed his eyes. Somehow Derek being there made him feel safe even though he didn't have the power to chase away nightmares. He would normally be freaking out that Derek was this close to him, let alone the fact that they were sleeping in his bed with Derek's arm wrapped around him not forty feet from where Stiles' father was. There was a part of it that felt exciting but the other part, the more important part, felt like he was finally complete.

"I love you, Derek," Stiles said. It wouldn't be news to him thanks to Andras, but he needed to say the words. More importantly, he needed to hear Derek say what he said. "I love you, too. Now stop talking and sleep."

"Yes, sir." Derek could feel the small chuckle rise from Stiles as he said it and it gave him pleasure. He knew things weren't going to fix themselves but he was committed to helping Stiles through it, whatever it took. He had already done the unthinkable and he doubted that he would ever have to do something so horrifying again. He hoped for that to be true just as much.

* * *

Sunrise came faster than either of them expected. Derek woke to Stiles' chin sticking into his chest like it was a weapon. He watched Stiles sleep and he wondered when his feelings for him had happened. He had thought it was because of their surviving the Kanima at the swimming pool but as he watched he knew that wasn't the whole truth. A part of him had always found Stiles intriguing. He had been drawn to him from the start and that, more than Scott and his sense of protectiveness for the ragtag group of teenagers, was the reason he always stayed close to Stiles' orbit.

He sighed when his thoughts drifted to his new pack. He didn't know how he was going to explain everything that happened, but he would try. He still didn't know if he and Stiles were together officially but he hoped that soon they would be. Then he remembered the age difference and all of the danger being the Alpha would bring into his life. Stiles opened his eyes when he sensed Derek tense up. He lifted his head and looked around the room as if he expected his father to be standing there watching him, but they were alone.

"Good morning, again."

"Morning. Guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm still tired but not as much as yesterday. I think I'm already starting to get better." Derek was excited by the idea of Stiles being back to perfect health. It seemed like that was his new goal, to get Stiles to that point. "I'm glad. Are you up for talking with everyone?"

"It will have to be tonight. Everyone has school and I have my Doctor's appointment at some point. Maybe we can meet at your house?"

"That's not going to be possible. I let Allison's father burn it down to remove evidence of what happened there."

"You mean to hide the fact that I killed Allison's grandfather. I didn't even think about the scene of the crime."

"There was no crime. It was a supernatural killing that had nothing to do with you."

"But everyone was there because of me. He was trying to save my life."

"Don't give him too much credit. He also stabbed Scott, threatened his mother, and killed an Omega in the woods that didn't harm anyone. I think his karma caught up with him." Derek could tell that Stiles was still blaming himself for it no matter what he tried to say so he decided to change the subject. "How will you get away from your father?"

Stiles laughed, to Derek's surprise. "I have the most perfect plan. We'll have the meeting here."

"Your father isn't going to want me visiting you. He might even be furious at Scott for what he thinks the two of you were doing."

"I almost died."

"You did die," Derek corrected.

"But I came back. If this can't buy me a visit with my closest friends then nothing will. The only problem will be getting my father to leave us alone for long enough to have our discussion."

"You can tell him that you want to spend time with me."

"The goal is to make him leave us alone, not stand over our shoulders."

"Oh, right. What about..." Derek froze. He could hear the footsteps coming down the hall. He cursed at himself for missing it, for being so wrapped up into Stiles that he hadn't heard the shower going or Stiles' father getting dressed. He dove for the floor and slid under the bed as quickly as he could. A knock at his door made Stiles jump.

"Good morning. Are you hungry?"

Stiles nodded. He wasn't, but he wanted his father to think that he was getting better after being lost in the woods after a night drinking. He wasn't ready to explain to his father the true story of what had happened. "Good. Why don't you take a shower and get dressed and I'll have breakfast waiting for you."

"Alright. Thanks."

"You won't be saying that when you find out what the cost is going to be."

"You found someone for me to talk to?"

"Actually, I did, but that isn't the problem. I have to go into work for a few hours this evening after I take you to the Doctor's appointment and the psychologist."  
"Really? What happened?"

"The Hale House was burned down last night and it looks like arson."

"How do you know Derek isn't tearing it down so he can rebuild?"

The Sheriff narrowed his eyes at his son as though he suspected something more to the story. "Is that what you think or do you know something?"

"I'm not the Sheriff, dad. I don't know anything about it. What time do you have to go?"

"About six thirty. At least there wasn't another murder, right?"

"Yeah. Well, I'm gonna take that shower."

"Right. See you downstairs." Stiles was still until Derek emerged from under the bed. "That was close. What happened to your superior wolf senses?"

"I was distracted. You're very distracting."

Stiles smiled. Derek could tell that he enjoyed that little fact. "I should leave and let everyone know about our meeting."

"Okay. Be careful." Derek moved to Stiles and they shared an awkward moment as they wondered what to do next. They settled for a long hug and when Derek pulled away he could smell his scent on Stiles. The mixture of their scents made him smirk as he climbed out of the window.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- This chapter is more of a fun little diversion as Stiles is forced to sit with the psychiatrist. I wanted something to break up the story a bit. I hope you like it!

* * *

"Stiles, you've been here almost ten minutes and you haven't said a word." He stared into the eyes of the psychiatrist. They were brown. She wore a pair of silver rimmed eyeglasses and she was wearing a long purple dress that didn't leave much to the imagination. Stiles would have cared before everything had happened. He would have cared before he and Derek had confessed their love for each other. Now he found that he couldn't care less.

"I just don't have anything to say."

"You said that your father asked you to come see me?"

"Yep."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know. I'm kind of quiet around him, I guess."

"Is there a reason for that?"

"Do you have to always ask questions?"

"No," she smiled, "but I would appreciate it if you would answer them."

Stiles sighed. He knew he was going to have to give her the same story in case his father asked her. When they had started their discussion she had told him that everything would be confidential but he knew better. "I got lost in the woods a couple nights ago and was missing. I was drinking with a friend and we got into a fight, so I left. We never drink, we're just not those guys. We never fight either, actually. I'm fine now but I guess it worried my dad."

"I would be worried if my son were missing. Underage drinking is not only illegal but a gateway to more prominent drug use in the future." Stiles was over this.  
"I'm gonna leave now."

"We still have thirty minutes. I can't help you unless you tell me the whole story, Stiles. I can tell that you're holding something back."

"I'm in love with someone. Well, we're in love with each other and we just got over the whole 'this is how I feel, how do you feel' stuff. I guess things are a little awkward as we figure out our next step, but I'm ready for it. I usually talk a lot. Those two things don't have much to do with each other though." Stiles wondered why he was suddenly so nervous.

"Does all of this change make you feel as though things may be moving too quickly?"

"No, not really."

"Well, tell me about her. What's her name?"

"Derek." He said it matter of factly as though it were the most natural thing in the world. In fact, to him, it had become so. The psychiatrist scribbled something into her notepad. "I see. How do you feel about your sexuality?"

"Pretty good about it."

"Do you feel pressured to hide yourself?"

"All the time. Scott, that's one of my friends, he says I don't know how to not say inappropriate things and inappropriate times."

"That might tell us something about your childhood and how you were raised. I understand your mother passed away when you were young."

"Yeah. Has it been thirty minutes yet?" Stiles was suddenly antsy. He didn't want to talk about his feelings anymore and he couldn't believe he had told her Derek's name.

"I understand your discomfort. I'm going to suggest to your father that we meet once a week for a little while, just so I can be sure things are working out well for you. Now, let's go back to Derek for a minute. Do any of your friends know about him?"

"Not how we feel about each other. We haven't always been the best of friends. We kind of run in different circles, you could say."

"Are the two of you sexually active? I'm sorry, but I have to ask."

"I'm not going to talk about that with you. Ever. How much time do we have left?"

She glanced at the clock over his head and smiled. "We still have twenty six minutes."

"Awesome!," he said, wishing the demon were possessing him so he could escape through the shadows and the embarrassment he would be feeling if she started telling all of this to his father.

"Why are you so defensive all of a sudden? Do you not want to talk about Derek?"

"No, not really."

"Why is that?"

"Because you're going to be giving my father a report of my mental health after all of this is over. You know you are."

She smiled, "You're right. I do have to tell your father if I think you're handling things well enough or if I can suggest different treatments that might make life a little easier for you. But any specifics that you give me, such as the name of your boyfriend, is strictly confidential."

"Well, he's technically not my boyfriend yet. I told you, things are awkward."

"I see," she said, writing more notes. Stiles turned and glanced at the clock, wishing time were moving much faster. "Tell me how that makes you feel."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N- Yes, dear readers, I am uploading 3 chapters this evening! Consider it my thanks for your readership and support. That, and I know what it feels like to be enjoying a story and chomping at the bit for more. This one is a little long and features some serious discussions about what is to come. Please post a review and tell me what you think even if you don't want to take the time to sign in.

* * *

"Hi," Stiles said, grinning from ear to ear as Derek climbed in to his window. Stiles' dad had just left him to report to the station which meant it was almost time for their meeting. It also meant, more importantly, that Stiles got to spend time with Derek.

"Hello," Derek said. He landed on his feet and a moment of awkwardness passed between them. "What did your doctor say?"

"I'm expected to make a full recovery. I'm still tired and my shrink thinks I'm odd, but she told my father that I'm not crazy which is a plus." Derek laughed as Stiles led him downstairs to the living room. "I'm glad to know that a professional has declared you sane. There are times when I find myself wondering."

"Very funny."

"Who's joking?" Derek kept a straight face until Stiles looked hurt. "You're going to pay for that, ankle biter," Stiles said, hitting him on the shoulder. He and Derek took a seat on the couch and waited for Allison and Scott to arrive. Derek kept his eyes on Stiles as they waited, noticing that most of his color had returned and that he seemed, for the most part, back to his usual self.

"Did they tell you when they would show?"

"Anytime now. Allison may have had some trouble ditching her family. When I talked to her on the phone she said that they were being incredibly protective. I don't really blame them after what I did."

"What the demon did."

"Yeah," Stiles said softly. He leaned back on the couch and ran a hand through his hair. "I remember how good it felt when I shoved that piece of wood into his chest. He wasn't expecting it and the demon was ecstatic, but I felt it too."

"You couldn't control what he made you feel just like you couldn't control your body. You shouldn't feel guilty about it." Derek leaned over and kissed Stiles on the lips. It was a soft, gentle kiss but it was exactly what they both needed. "Derek, we need to talk." Derek knew that they needed to but there was a part of him that just wanted to take in Stiles in silence.

"Yeah, we do," he said finally.

"I need to know where we stand. We both love each other and my finding out your feelings is the only good thing that happened in all of this. Are we together or going steady?"

"Going steady? People don't really say that anymore."

"I know. How do we define us?"

Derek thought for a moment and he put his arm around Stiles. "I love you. I have never wanted to be with someone more. We have to be realistic about our situation, though."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm an Alpha and we aren't always on the same side of issues. I feel like I have to be around you. Like I can't go without seeing you. But that doesn't change our age difference or the fact that you're human and I'm not." Stiles listened and he considered Derek's concerns.

"I have to be with you, too. I can't say it any more clearly. Yes, I'm younger than you and technically us being together would be illegal, but you're a werewolf. My werewolf. We won't ever agree about everything but as long as we can listen to each other we'll be fine."

"What happens when your father finds out about us? We won't be able to hide it forever?"

"Hopefully I'll be eighteen by then. If not, we'll just tell him that you're a werewolf and that us being apart could kill us. I feel like that, actually."

"I guess this means we're going steady," Derek joked.

"Wanna make out with me?"

"Yes, but we have to talk about something else. What are we going to tell people about us?"

"Maybe we shouldn't tell anyone right now. This is new to both of us and I don't want to listen to Scott tell me about how dangerous you are. I like that about you, by the way. I think it's the leather jacket. Very hot."

"Everyone is a fan of the jacket. Alright, we'll keep quiet about us for right now." Derek leaned down and he gave Stiles another peck on the lips, this time a little bit longer. When Derek pulled away his stomach was in nots and he felt like he had become a teenager again, trapped by his feelings and desires without any way to deal with them. He also felt elated that Stiles was his and safe in his arms.

"Damn. Allison and Scott are here." Derek turned to the doorway and his eyes flashed red even though Stiles couldn't see, "and they're not alone." Stiles walked to the door and opened it, allowing Allison, Scott, and Chris Argent in.

"Where's your father?," Argent asked.

"Why do you wanna know?," Stiles countered, not trusting him fully.

"I just don't want him asking me why I'm here. Let's get started."

Everyone took a seat but Stiles was quick to sit next to Derek, raising a few eyebrows as he jumped over the couch to take the seat before Scott could sit there. It also meant that Allison and Scott weren't sitting together which made her father very happy. "So, thanks for saving me from evil. I call our council meeting to order."

"Tell us about the crystal sphere," Argent requested, once Stiles had explained what the demon made him dig up.

"It was made of clear quartz and about the size of a baseball. There were also some weird etchings on it but I don't think they meant anything particular."

Argent sighed as he pulled a book out of his jacket. He flipped the pages until settling on one and then he held it up so that everyone could see. The photograph sent chills down Stiles' spine because he had seen it before. He nodded, "That's it."

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that. It's official name is Oscurita Sfera. It's Italian and translates to The Sphere of Darkness. It's also been called Diabolus Furor in Latin which means..."

"The Devil's Rage," Allison said. Her father nodded.

"It's a bad sign if it shows up in multiple cultures, right?"

"Yes. All of my books tell me that it is activated or destroyed by something called a yajati. I'm afraid that's where my research ends. I haven't been able to find a translation."

"So we don't know how to destroy it. What do we do?"

"I'm not sure. Do you remember anything else?"

Stiles tried to focus, but the fact that his and Derek's knees were touching was very distracting. "Um, some things. The demon's name was named Andras. He wanted to use the orb to make people kill. He did some magic to cloak it from human sight."

Allison's father had already started looking through his book for a mention of the name. Derek was worried. "So he dug up this sphere and he cloaked it from human eyes. Do you know if he activated it?"Stiles shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure. I'm still not even sure why the demon chose to possess me out of everyone."

Argent stopped on a page and read for a moment. When he looked up he was staring at Derek and Stiles like he knew something. It made the both of them uncomfortable.

"Andras was known as a killer of men and an inciter of war. He is depicted as a male with the head of an owl and would ride on a large black wolf. Kind of like an Alpha."  
"You think he chose me because I look like an owl?"

"No. In ancient times owls were a symbol of both death and wisdom. This suggests that he only possesses smart people." Stiles looked confused, "Lydia is much smarter than I am. Why not her?"

"Because Lydia is a girl, dork," Scott said.

"This book also speaks about a connection between the demon and a large black wolf that it would ride on. It kind of sounds a lot like an Alpha. I think he chose Stiles because he is smart and he knows Derek. The demon probably sought to manipulate him in some way. I just don't understand why it thought taking over Stiles would allow it to manipulate you?" Everyone was looking at Derek now, expecting answers.

Derek froze. It made sense to him because he loved Stiles. He would do anything for him, even kill him to get the demon out of his body. His silence told the rest of them that something was going on that they didn't know.

"Derek, what aren't you telling us?"

"Nothing. It doesn't make any sense to me, either."

"Let's go back for a minute. If the Sfera were activated and violent emotions were unleashed, who would it affect?," Allison asked. Her father smiled showing them that he was impressed with her question.

"Humans for sure. Werewolves might be, but they might also have an immunity. Supernatural beings have immunities to different things just as certain humans do. I don't think we'll know until we know."

"Which means that we still have time. Maybe Andras cloaked it because he didn't have whatever he needed to activate the Sfera?," Scott wondered.

"Could be, but we shouldn't go near it until we can get a translation."

"I think I may know someone who can help. Lydia."

"Lydia speaks Sanskrit?" Scott looked like someone was joking but he didn't understand the punch line.

"No, Allison is right. Lydia is a secret genius and she can help us. The problem is that she's going to want answers about everything that has been going on."

"So we tell her," Allison says, "she's been trying to figure things out since Peter mauled her. I honestly think this will help her and us."

"I can't go," Stiles said, "you'll have to do it."

"Allison and I should do it," Scott said. The prospect didn't make her father happy but everyone else understood the reasons. "It's because he can prove it to her and because she trusts Allison more than anyone," Derek said.

Chris relented and nodded, closing the book and putting it into his pocket. "Then I suggest we adjourn our meeting for the time being. Once we have a translation we can figure out a game plan to find the Sfera and hopefully destroy it."

"Agreed," Derek said. Everyone stood up and Stiles led them all to the door. One by one they left but Stiles grabbed Derek before he went through and he pushed him against the wall, mashing their lips together. When they separated for air, Derek was smiling. "Don't forget, I'm still expecting you tonight."

Derek nodded and he kissed Stiles again. "I'd better go. They'll be wondering why I stayed behind. See you tonight."

Derek walked towards the main road as the three of them got into the car. "Do you need a ride to your house?"

"No, but thanks. Let me know how things go with Lydia, alright?" Allison nodded and Derek took off running. He ran through the woods feeling like his life had suddenly changed for the better. He resented all the time he spent distrusting Stiles and Scott, wishing that he had been able to realize his feelings earlier. He cut through the edge of the city and walked the last mile to the abandoned train yard. He stopped when he got inside.

"Yo Derek, what is that godawful smell in here?," Boyd asked. "That's the scent of Stiles," Isaac said, annoyed.

"Derek, you brought him here?"

"No. Why are you all back?"

"We finished the mission and grabbed the book you wanted." Erica tossed the tome at him and he caught it. His hand traced the title printed on the side and though he didn't know the language it was in, he knew it was a book on the Kanima and other creatures of abomination.

"Thanks for getting this. No one was hurt?"

"We didn't kill anyone. Erica knocked out a security guard at the museum but we destroyed the video footage like you said. It was cake."

"Tell us, Derek. Why do you smell like Stiles?"

Derek sighed. He had hoped to have the Sfera situation resolved before his pack had returned but he knew that they could be useful if they were able to reign in their aggressive tendencies. "A lot has happened since you've been gone," he said, intent on telling them almost everything.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N- Well, we've arrived at chapter 10. "Broken" will come to a close at chapter 12 but I tossed in an epilogue for the heck of it. I'm very happy with how the story turned out and I hope all of you are as well.

* * *

Stiles was watching television when his father got home. He grabbed a coke and took a seat on the couch next to his son. "What's on?"

"The Wolf Man. It's a classic."

"As long as it doesn't give you nightmares," his father said, indifferent.

"How was work?"

"Fine. The Hale house was burned on purpose but we found a burn permit at City Hall. I guess Derek is planning on rebuilding."

"That's good. That place didn't have electricity so it must have been difficult living there."

"Why do I get the feeling you've been to his house?"

"I have before but it's been awhile."

"I see. How are you feeling?"

Stiles let out a yawn as he said it. "Getting better, I think."

"I'm glad to hear it. The school will be expecting you back tomorrow." Stiles raised an eyebrow. He hadn't even thought of school with everything that had happened. He eventually nodded. "Maybe you should stay home another day? It isn't like you to not milk the situation for as many school-free days as possible."

"No, it'll be good to get into the swing of things. I have a math test anyway. I'm going to get a good night's sleep."

"Alright, goodnight son."

Stiles climbed the stairs and walked into his bedroom. He closed the door and when he turned to his bed Derek was standing there. "Hey," Stiles said, hugging him. Derek was tense and Stiles could sense that something wasn't quite right. He let go of his boyfriend and took a step back. "Derek? What happened?"

"Nothing happened. My pack is back from their assignment."

"Oh. Did you tell them about everything?"

"Not about you and I but they're caught up with everything else."

"So why do you look like you've been sucking on a lemon?"

Derek sat down. He searched for the words to explain. "They're questioning my decision to save you and to work with Allison's family. They know I've left something out and I think they aren't going to give up until they've figured out what I'm hiding." Stiles sat next to Derek and he put his hand on his shoulder.

"We can always just tell them the truth. I love you and nothing is going to change how I feel about you. Besides, we both knew that someone was going to find out eventually." Derek nodded. "You're right. I was just hoping we could just be together without everyone else having an opinion. Stiles, you're the first guy I've ever wanted."

"I'm the same way, Derek. I thought I was head over heels for Lydia before you came into my life. So what if other people have an opinion? The only people that can have opinions that matter are the two of us." Derek smiled and he turned, kissing Stiles. They broke off their kiss when Stiles' computer started beeping. He walked over and sat at the desk.

"It's Lydia, Allison, and Scott. They want to video chat." He activated it and his monitor filled with the three of them sitting in Lydia's room. "Stiles, are you there?"

"Yeah, Derek and I are here."

"What is Derek doing there?," Scott asked.

"It's a long story. What's up?"

"I've been filled in about the demon and the secret lives you have all been living. We're conferencing so I can tell you all about the translation of the word yajati."

Derek was by his side now, his hand resting on Stiles' shoulder. Lydia's eyes held a sense of superiority as she began, "The word comes from Sanskrit and it means sacrifice. I think when the demon killed Allison's grandfather it was viewed as a sacrificial killing."

"But that would mean..."

"It means that the Sfera has been activated," Derek said.

Allison held up her cell and started texting this news to her father. "Guys, my pack returned from their training a few days early. I think we should all work together to figure out our next move."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Scott said.

"I agree. All three of them are reckless." Stiles was surprised that Allison had said anything.

"I think Derek is right," Stiles said, "those of us that are human could start falling under the effects of the Sfera at any moment. Derek's pack might be the only ones that can stop this. Lydia, do you think that another sacrifice has to be made to destroy the orb?"

She thought for a moment and then nodded. "Yes, but there's bad news on that front. Stiles, the demon was in possession of your body when he sacrificed Allison's grandfather. That means that you're the only one that can destroy the Sfera."  
"You're saying I have to kill someone?"

"I'm afraid so. I'm sorry."

"Well, if I'm under the influence of the violent emotions I'll have plenty of opportunities." Stiles didn't want to think about it. He still had guilty thoughts about Gerard and what he had done. Just because he wasn't in control didn't help with the fact that he had the memories of the experience. Memories that wouldn't go away.  
Lydia shook her head again.

"I'm afraid it isn't that simple. The first sacrifice was meant to unleash the negative emotions so a human's life was an acceptable price. To destroy it you're going to have to kill someone that is immune to its effects...like a werewolf."

"There has to be another way. Anything. Keep looking, Lydia." Stiles turned off the video chat without another word and just sat there. "We'll find another answer, Stiles. I promise."

Stiles turned to face him. "What if we don't? What if I have to kill someone to save the rest of the world? How can I make that decision?"

"We'll figure it out, Stiles. Don't start shutting down about this now, especially when there's so much we don't know for sure. I have my pack researching the Sfera...they might find something useful."

"I hope you're right. Otherwise you might have to kill me so I don't kill someone else."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N- I had a little trouble with this chapter. I wanted some gore and a real threat but I don't feel like I delivered as much as I want to. Sorry for that. Read it anyway, maybe you'll get a kick out of Erica.

* * *

Scott sensed the change instantly, like everyone around him was happy one minute and full of rage and despair the next. He was in the middle of sixth period, the last class of the day, when the Sfera's effects hit all of the humans at once. He turned and looked at Stiles, finding him with a blank stare.

The teacher flipped out and he began strangling a student. Another one stabbed a pencil into the neck of the teacher, causing blood to spurt as he slowly collapsed and bled out. Scott watched as a group of other students began to punch and kick the dying teacher.

Scott reached for his phone to text Derek but Stiles took the phone away, smashing it against the wall. "This is all your fault!"

"Stiles, try to stay calm."

Stiles was furious. He reached for Scott and grabbed his shirt, pulling him towards him. Scott sighed and flashed his eyes which made everyone in the room stop and look at Scott. Now, with everyone's focus on Scott, they began to rush him, not bothering who was in their way. He jumped on his desk and ran into the hall as screams and angry taunts had erupted from all over the school.

His arm held the door to the classroom closed as his eyes locked on to Erica who was running out of the girl's bathroom with students chasing after her.  
"Somehow they know what we are," she said, running towards him.

"I know. We've got to get to Derek."

"First we have to find Isaac and Boyd."

Lydia emerged from a classroom and she ran to Scott. "It's happening, isn't it?"  
"Lydia, you're alright?"

"Yes, except some guy practically tried to rape me and strangle me at the same time! Where's Stiles?"

Erica spun and punched one of the girls in the face when she got too close. She growled and a silence fell over the building as everyone within hearing range locked on to their new enemy. Two more punches connected with the other two students that were following her. Lydia stared as they fell to the floor like she had swatted a couple of flies.

"We have to get Stiles. He's the only one that can end all of this."

Scott ran back into the classroom and kicked a student off of Stiles. Two girls were in the corner biting each other. They both stopped when a third girl hit them over the head with one of the chairs. Scott bent down and picked him up even as Stiles cursed at him and scratched him with his fingernails. "You so owe me for this."

He pulled Stiles out and then shut the door for a second time. "We have to hurry," he said. He put Stiles back on his feet and Stiles saw Lydia and Erica next to Scott. Stiles wailed as he started hitting his best friend. "Give me a break," Erica said, walking over to him and punching him in the face. Stiles collapsed on the floor and was unconscious.

"Erica, I need you to take Stiles and Lydia to his jeep." Lydia stared at Scott like his idea was crazy but he wasn't focused on her opinion at the moment.

"What about my pack?"

"They're both in Mrs. Ellison's French class with Allison. I'll get them." Scott was off and thankful that most of the students hadn't emerged from their classrooms. His senses were on peak with the multiple threats and he blood everywhere. He prayed that when all of this was over no one would remember who did what. His thoughts also drifted to his mother. He hoped she was alone and sleeping through this sudden chaos.

He slid to a stop in front of the classroom and opened the door. Isaac and Boyd were holding their own, pushing students back but being careful to not permanently injure them. "We have to go. Now!" Allison spun at the sound of Scott's voice and she ran to him. Her arms wrapped around him and she squeezed tightly but Scott could tell that she wasn't trying to hurt him. "Allison, can you understand me?"

"We don't have time for this," Isaac said, opening one of the windows and crawling through as Boyd shoved three guys that were stabbing at him with pens. "Let's move!"

Scott sighed and picked up Allison. He ran for the window, using the desks to jump over the students just getting to their feet, and he slipped through with a docile Allison. When they got inside the jeep she freaked out, spitting at Erica and biting at her. "Ow, you bitch," she said, shoving Allison into the side of the jeep. She swung, hitting Allison in the face, and she knocked her out just like she did Stiles and half of the other student body that had come at her. "You need to speak to someone about your violent tendencies," Lydia said, sitting on Isaac's lap because of lack of seating.

When they got a couple blocks away from the school they saw an older couple beating a gas attendant with the gas pump. He was already dead but they continued their assault before pouring gasoline onto him. Scott knew what that meant so he drove faster.

"We should be at Derek's house in a few minutes."

"He won't be there. Go to the abandoned train yard on Gibson."

Scott did as they directed. When they arrived Allison and Stiles were still unconscious. The five of them walked inside one of the trains with their captives. "I know, I just got here from a restaurant where waitresses were stabbing patrons with knives. It's started." Derek caught sight of Stiles and he took him from Boyd, placing him on the bed and checking his pulse. "What did you do to him?"

"I knocked him out to keep him from killing Scott or slowing the rest of us down. He wasn't himself, Derek. How is he going to stop all of this if he isn't in his right mind?" Derek turned to Lydia who seemed surprised by everything. She had blood in her hair and a few small shards of glass which told him that someone shoved her head into a window.

"The texts that I read weren't clear. It just said that a sacrifice must take place and whoever activated the Sfera also would be the only one able to destroy it."

"Well we have to move quickly. People are killing each other out there and if we don't do something the population of Beacon Hills is going to drop rapidly."  
Derek turned to Allison as she started waking up. She hissed at Erica but ran to Scott, holding her arms around him again. "If we could just figure out a way to locate the Sfera! There has to be a way to decloak it."

"It wouldn't be cloaked anymore. It hid from whoever activated it to make the process less likely to be stopped. Now that it's activated it should have returned to the same place where it was activated in the first place. Just think of it as a defense mechanism."

"It must still be in the crypt at the cemetery."

"It shouldn't be too far from here as long as we can avoid people." Everyone turned when Stiles stood up. His eyes were bulging as he looked around at all of them. He picked up a dagger and ran at Boyd, stabbing him in the shoulder with it. Boyd pulled it out, ready to stab his attacker with it, but Derek's hand was on the blade and pushing it away from Stiles. As soon as Stiles saw him his body relaxed.

"Derek?"

Derek nodded. "Stiles, we need you to put a stop to this. People are getting hurt." Allison hissed when her eyes caught sight of Erica. She started to run for her but Scott was able to keep her close and his presence returned her to her calm once Erica left her field of vision.

"Help," Stiles managed to say, catching sight of Isaac. His fury instantly returned and he ran from Derek and began hitting Isaac on the chest. Isaac stood there, amused by the weak punches. "Is that all you've got?"Stiles shrieked, grabbing hold of Isaac's hair and he started pulling hard. When Isaac shoved him away a good amount of his hair was weaved between Stiles' fingers.

"Let's go. Now!"


	12. Chapter 12

A/N - Someone will die in this chapter. A sacrifice was needed and a decision had to be made. I thought it made the most sense but others may disagree with me. This is the end of the story, per se. I will be uploading an epilogue to tie up a couple of loose ends. Let me know what you think!

* * *

Boyd was bleeding as he leaned against the mausoleum wall. They were all inside and Derek had placed the Sfera into Stiles' hands. They had been waiting for close to an hour but nothing had happened since they arrived there. "Why isn't it working?"

"Stiles, you have to destroy the Sfera. You can do it."

Stiles sat there blocking everyone out. His mind was active and for the moment all of his rage was gone. He refused to do what had be done. He refused to kill anyone. Derek kneeled next to him. "Stiles, please. People are getting hurt. Innocent people that can't protect themselves."

Allison glared at Erica but she was still wrapped around Scott, her attitude more protective of the man she was holding. Rage was still visible in her clenched jaw as she picked up a rock and threw it at Erica, hitting her in the head. Erica growled as her eyes flashed yellow, the rock forming a small cut other cheek, but she stayed still. "When all of this is over you and me are gonna have a talk."

"Stop it," Derek said, "it isn't her fault."

"Maybe she wouldn't be trying to hurt you if you weren't constantly making moves on her boyfriend?," Isaac asked. Lydia sighed from the corner. She was sitting on a table decorated with photographs of people related to the deceased person in the coffin behind Derek and Stiles. "I have to say that this is the biggest waste of time ever. "

"Says the one human that hasn't fallen under the orb's power. That raises a lot of questions, don't you think?" Boyd was applying pressure to his wound. He pulled off the bandage once it had stopped bleeding and he could feel the healing finally begin to take place. The Sfera lifted from Stiles' hands, hovering and making a high pitched noise that only the wolves could hear. It hovered for a few seconds and then flew at Boyd like someone had kicked it to him.

The sphere latched on to the wound and it began to glow red. Boyd's hand tried to pry it off of his wound but it refused to budge as though he had no strength at all. Screams began to escape his mouth as the sphere imploded. Now free, Boyd began to convulse for a moment until he was no longer breathing.

"It just absorbed all of his blood," Scott said. Everyone was afraid to move but the werewolves sensed a shift as every human in Beacon Hills returned to their normal selves. Allison looked up at Scott and she seemed to be in shock.

"Stiles, are you alright?" Derek had his eyes on his boyfriend, desperate for him to be back to normal.

"I killed Boyd. I killed Allison's grandfather. What does that make me?"

"A murderer," Isaac said, holding nothing back. He stood and stretched and then walked out of the cave. "He's right," Stiles said, standing up. He had the urge to run and hide, to never be seen again.

"None of this was your fault," Scott said. He knew his friend wasn't really listening but he also knew that he had to try.

"Scott's right," Lydia said, "isn't it just a little too convenient that the Sfera activated and the humans went ballistic? They didn't care who they killed but one thing was for sure, werewolves were definitely at the top of their kill list. Except for Stiles for some reason."

"What are you getting at?," Erica asked, refusing to look at Boyd's body. Scott wrapped his arms around Allison and he held her.

"I did some research on Andras this morning. Apparently he's known to kill the people that summon him. I have a hunch that Gerard summoned him and worked to get the werewolves out of the picture."

"We don't have any proof of that," Allison said. She knew her grandfather wasn't the best guy in the world, but she couldn't deny that he was family. She also recognized that her family had violent tendencies but unleashing a demon on humanity seemed to be a little too far.

"We'll never know for sure," Derek said, thinking. "We should get you all back to the school."

"You want us to go back to that carnage fest?," Isaac asked, walking back into the cave. "I think it's a smart move. If you're there then suspicious people won't be asking questions."

"A lot of people died, Derek. I think the questions are just beginning."


	13. Epilogue

A/N - This is it. The End. No mas. I am very grateful for everyone's readership and reviews. You all kept me up at night as I developed this story. I was thinking about it while scanning documents at work, developing rationaleof or why Stiles had become possessed. Figuring out who would die and why it had to be that way. Often times I would scarf down my lunch so that I had a little writing time. I hope you all have enjoyed it as much as I have.

* * *

Everyone was still recovering from what had happened. Everyone knew at least one person that died, some knew many more. The death count had reached a total of 247 and independent investigators and medical professionals had descended on the town. The problem was that there weren't any human answers that could explain a town's population going on a violent rampage one minute and placated with a conscience the next. Doctors from the Centers for Disease Control left after a few weeks, declaring it a medical mystery.

Stiles and his friends knew the truth but they couldn't say anything. Derek rolled over in Stiles' bed and he opened his eyes. The sun was up and Stiles was in bed staring at the ceiling. "Penny for your thoughts."

"My thoughts are more expensive."

"Name your price."

"A kiss, for starters." Derek smiled and leaned over, kissing Stiles' lips softly. "I'm just thinking about what happened. If Gerard's plan had worked and you had died...I would be beside myself."

"You won't have to worry about that. We'll take care of each other."

"Do you promise?" Stiles' eyes held a level of fear that he hadn't seen before. "I promise."

Stiles wrapped his fingers around Derek's and he leaned into him, placing his head on Derek's chest. The Alpha's heart was beating faster than a human's, pumping twice the amount of blood as Stiles' heart. The sound was soothing to him. "Derek, I think we need to talk about something."

"Okay," he said, a little concerned where the conversation was headed.

"I love you a lot. More than I ever knew was possible, actually. I don't want to hide the best part of myself from people."

Derek looked confused. Stiles kissed Derek's cheek, "You're the best part of me. My love for you."

"You want to start telling people?"

Stiles nodded. "People need to know how important you are to me."

"Well, your father is headed for your room right now. Should we let him catch us?"  
Stiles shook his head and shoved Derek off the bed. He caught himself and laughed, landing without a sound as he got to his feet and ran to the closet. "Hey buddy. I'm headed to the station. What are you going to do today?"

"I don't know. Probably hang out with Derek." The sheriff was silent for a moment and then he put his hands in his pockets. "You and Derek are really that close? Why don't you ever bring him around?"

"I do. He's hiding in the closet right now."

"Very funny. Call me if you need anything." The sheriff started to walk away but he stopped. "Stiles, I need to ask you something. I don't want you to get upset but I need to just ask this. You and Derek...?"

"Yeah," Stiles said. He didn't understand how it was so simple to say but he knew it felt good to admit it to someone.

"Oh. You knew what I was going to ask?"

"Dad, we need to have a talk before you go to work." The sheriff nodded and slid Stiles' computer chair over towards the bed, taking a seat. He watched his son as he fumbled over words for the first time in his life. "Are you on drugs?"

"No! Dad, the thing is, somehow, surprisingly, I fell in love. With Derek."

The Sheriff took it in for a moment and then nodded. "I had a feeling. The way he was looking at you at the Vet's office was...guys don't usually look at other guys like that."

"I can't believe you're not surprised. You realize that we're talking about Derek Hale, right?"

"Yeah, of course I do. Your mother always had a thing for dark and gloomy guys so you must get it from her. I just want you to be happy, son."

"Thanks. I am."

"So can we talk about the elephant? He's a lot older than you, Stiles. Old enough that the two of you shouldn't be involved with each other."

"Dad, have you ever heard of Romeo and Juliet laws?" Stiles was smirking, he had done the research and he knew he had his father in a corner on this issue. "I see you've been doing your research. I guess I won't stand in the way, as long as you're sure."

"I am. We both love each other."

"Then make sure he comes over once and a while. I'd like to get to know him in a context other than as suspect in a murder investigation." His father stood up, gave him a surprise hug, and then headed off to work. Derek emerged from the closet after he was sure it was safe. Stiles walked over to him and kissed him before pulling him into a hug.

"I kind of like touch-feely Stiles," Derek proclaimed.

"Not nearly as much as I love touchy-feely Derek."

_**The End**_


End file.
